Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a three-dimensional mesh model watermarking technique, and more particularly, relate to a three-dimensional mesh model watermarking method capable of inserting or detecting a watermark even when a 3D mesh model is divided, partially modified, or cut by using segmentation, and an apparatus thereof.
As the 3D print market has expanded and a 3D model edit tool has developed, a 3D model has been frequently shared through Internet. However, since the 3D model that is a digital work is easily stored or modified due to the characteristics thereof, the 3D model may be copied without any limitations and illegally distributed. Thus, a method of protecting literary property of the 3D model is required.
A traditional encryption method may protect a digital work until it is decrypted. However, if decrypted once, it is impossible to protect data.
Digital watermarking is a copyright protection technique for compensating the defect of an encryption method. The digital watermarking inserts a specific data pattern into a digital work and detects it to certify the copyright.
Although there are many digital watermarking methods for protecting the copyright of a 3D model, since conventional methods insert a watermark into the entire region of the 3D model, when the 3D model is divided, cut, or copied and pasted, a synchronization error occurs so that it is impossible to detect the watermark.
In addition, since processes of dividing, cutting, and copying and pasting a 3D model easily occur, there is a need to a 3D model watermarking method capable of protecting a 3D model.